Prussia: 2728
by SeaShellQueen
Summary: Future AU.Gilbert finds himself out of money and out of work again.He hears of a research project offering good pay. Gilbert signs up.As he finds out more about it and its designer, he is drawn into the shadows at every turn.Along the way he meets new friends and potential love interests, will they be enough to pull him out of the grave he's digging himself when the time is right?


Since the internet cannot agree on the human names for the Nordics (except for Finland and Sweden (and occasionally Denmark)):  
Mathias-Denmark  
Lukas-Norway  
Emil-Iceland  
Berwald-Sweden  
Tino-Finland

* * *

The year is 2728. The man is Gilbert Beilschmidt.

He walks into his apartment's living room, appearing flustered. On his heals is a small yellow chick that flutters after him. He stops to take a swig from the beer bottle in his grasp. The little bird nearly runs into him; it recovers and flies up to land on his head. Gilbert starts to pace.

"I'm out of money and out of food again… What to do?" he mumbles.

*"Cheep cheep?"

He lifts his eyes. "Of course you have food." He pokes the little fluff on top of his head. "We got a lifetime supply of your feed that could satisfy a two-ton ostrich for all of eternity. It's me we got to worry about. Starving to death, yet not dying is pretty painful, ya know."

"Cheep chirp che."

"I can't eat your food. It doesn't work like that."

"Weep cheep?"

"I will NEVER eat a caterpillar. You're the only one who thinks they taste good."

"Tweet."

"It's hard to suit myself when I don't have anything to eat… All the beer I could ever drink and nothing to eat with it… Ugh! Stupid stomach," he grumbles.

His attention is suddenly on something outside the window. "Hmmmm…"

"Weep?"

He rubs his chin with a sparkle in his eye and a smirk on his lips. "I could go down to the bar to see if I could flirt with some schmuck to get him to buy some of that cheap- $$ food there…" He continues to think about it and after a few seconds he closes his eyes and nods, "Uh-hum." He grins broadly. "I'll do it Gilbird."

He frowns, "You awake up there?" and pokes the yellow nester.

"Zzzzzzz…"

He gently smiles and puts his beer down. He scoops up the little bird and holds it front of his face. He nestles his lips into the fuzz. "Sleep tight and eat bedbugs tonight." He sets Gilbird in a bed-nest on a side table.

He heads out. But not through the front door, the stairs have not been able to stand the tests of time and bombs. Instead, Gilbert had been using a hallway window as his portal to the outside world. His apartment is on the eighth floor, but that is not where the problem lies. There is a fire escape under the window, a floor below. The problem is that the fire escape is far from anything reachable and lacks a ladder.

Gilbert makes due though. He removed one of the side railings so he can launch himself off of his makeshift platform. In fact, that's what he is in the process of doing now. He goes to the closed end, turns around, and crouches like tiger.

He licks his lips. 3…

2…

1!

He pushes himself up as hard as he can, ignoring the pain in his hands from the fire escape's texture. He imagines himself as a fierce eagle preparing itself.

He has run to the open end. He gives one last kick before taking flight. He soars. He revels in the adrenalin coursing through his veins- no, the fibers of his being. He spreads his arms. And like an Olympic diver, he brings them together.

Thlang!

His hands hit the bar he was aiming for and his body recoils from the impact. As he slows, he remembers there are no safe landings below him. He flings his feet in an attempt to swing. He gets faster, but it's not enough yet- the only safe platform is four feet away at his eye level. He grimaces and grunts with a large push from himself. He lets go.

He slides up to his lower back. The grating pulls back his shirt and scrapes the skin. He cringes. He pulls the rest of himself onto the platform and pauses. A red light has washed over him. He fears it is the enforcers from the civil war at first, but he calms himself enough to remember those days are long past and the enforcers have been disbanded for centuries. He looks to the source.

He doesn't believe in fate. But he must be in the right time and place because he can glimpse a sunset through the twisted bars and scrap metal of the jungle gym that is the bottom levels of the city. The last time he saw a sunset was…

He smiles. Such a bittersweet memory.

He pulls himself together and walks to the end of the platform. The rest of the journey is relatively easy since there are no more spaces that have to be taken with a running start or ledges out of reach. It is slow progress though because of the varying terrain.

Gilbert reaches the bar after an hour of commuting through the maze. The bar is run by one of his eccentric friends, Mathias. Mathias's bar would have been filled to the brim with large axes and then gone out of business if it hadn't been for Lukas, a cold-hearted former loan shark who decided to help Mathias out. Lukas's brother, Emil, also works at the bar as a bartender. The other employees include Berwald, the bouncer, and Tino, his partner and the main server.

Gilbert is friends with all of them. He is a regular and they enjoy his patronage when he has money. This is one of the only bars he's currently allowed in. Gilbert is always up for a bar fight, so he often gets thrown out after starting one. Mathias and company have figured out that his legendary brawls draw people in like a moth to a flame, so they allow him in and let him pay at a discounted price so he continues to come. Gilbert refuses to question this.

He walks in, admitted by the automatic force field, an invention that has replaced virtually all doors due to its durability and versatility.

"Gilbert!" Mathias shouts and waves.

"Mathias!"

"Gilbert!"

"Mathias!"

"Gilbert!"

Lukas hits the back of Mathias's head. "Just shut up already," he darkly growls.

"Who died and made you boss?" Mathias replies while rubbing the back of his now sore head.

"You will soon, if you can't stop pissing me off," Lukas says evenly without batting an eyelash.

Mathias shudders.

"Kesesesese," Gilbert giggles to himself while the couple argues. Tino passes him in the corner of his eye. He grabs Tino's arm like a snake.

"Ow!"

He lets go. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"You could have just called my name," Tino lectures.

Gilbert falls to his knees and looks at Tino with a mocking plea expression on his face. "Can you ever forgive me?" He circles Tino's hands with his own and makes tears well up in his eyes.

Tino blushes, embarrassed and flattered at the same time. "You could stop making a fool of yourself and think of what you're doing before acting."

Gilbert kisses his hands and stands up. "Why thank you, m'lord!" He smiles flamboyantly.

"So what do you really want then?" Tino asks seriously.

At the moment, Gilbert just wants to butter him up and rile Berwald a little, but he remembers his original reason for coming to bar before opening his mouth. He scratches his neck. "Well the truth is, I wanted a drinking buddy. Unfortunately, the lovebirds are preoccupied with each other, so do you know who could use a friend right now?"

"You just want free booze and to get laid." Tino isn't far off. "But since I hate to see people being sad, there's an Eastern man who got disconnected recently, a well-endowed woman who keeps crying about the cruelty of her siblings, and a quiet local I've never seen before. I don't know what's up with him, but he seems really depressed. He's been here the longest too."

"It sounds like you've already made up my mind, kesese," Gilbert chuckles.

"I'm just stating the facts."

"Well where is he then?"

"He's the blond in the corner booth." Tino points out the table.

"Thanks." He shoots an exasperated Tino a wink.

Gilbert rested his hand noisily on the back of the booth's seat. "I'm Gilbert. You can call me Gil or that creep that sunburns easily if you want. You?" he says invitingly.

"Huh?" The blond stares blankly. "Oh! I'm Matthew. Gosh I'm sorry I didn't mean to leave you waiting it was an accident I got confu-"

"It's okay, really," Gilbert tries to consul the apologetic man. "I didn't mind. I'm serious, it's okay."

"I'm sorry still. Please allow me to buy you a drink," Matthew begs.

"That's fine by me." Gilbert smiles and slides into the seat across from Matthew.

Matthew attempts to get Tino's attention, but the small man's eyes seem to glance over him. It's like there's an invisible force field preventing Tino from seeing Matthew, Gilbert realizes.

Gilbert tries to save the situation; he throws a pepper shaker at Tino. He misses and hits another patron. Both Tino and Gilbert's victim immediately swivel their heads in his direction. Gilbert turns his whole body to the wall and starts whistling.

The bar goes silent.

The man Gilbert accidently hit picks up the shaker and stands. He walks over the booth. "I believe you dropped this." The man is built like a tank, lots of muscles and a lack of neck.

Gilbert turns his head. "I don't recall dropping anything, did it maybe come from another table?"

"Yours is the ONLY table that doesn't have pepper, unless you're trying to say that it wasn't dropped," he growls.

Gilbert pretends to scrunch his eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?"

"Perhaps it was thrown instead…"

"I don't know what you're talking a-"

"Is there a probl'm?" Berwald interrupts.

The man replies, "This perk was just about to apologize. It's none of your concern."

Berwald cracks his fingers. "As t' bar's bounc'r, I'm 'fraid it is. You want t' step 'tside?" The other refuses to back down. All of his friends are watching; his pride is at stake. Berwald escorts the man outside. Some of the bar-goers gather around them to watch.

Tino appears beside the booth with his arms crossed. Gilbert turns back around, thinking it's safe. His blood runs cold and he gives a little squeak when he sees the death glare Tino is focusing on him.

Matthew laughs nervously.

"You could have just apologized…" Tino says as he grinds his teeth.

Gilbert brushes it off. "I could have taken care of it if your hubby would have let me," he pouts.

"Whaaa?" Matthew trails off.

"Then take £μ¢₭¡ἠg care it next time, because knowing you, there will be a next time." Tino sighs. "Just tell me what the hell you want, so I can ignore you sooner."

Gilbert doesn't know what to do. Should he order food or a drink? In the end he turns to Matthew, "Um… Matthew?"

"Eh? Oh, um, can I have a Caesar please?" he asks timidly.

Tino remembers him for the first time and tries to hide his surprise. "Sure." He blushes in embarrassment at his failure to do so.

"I'll have what he's having," Gilbert announces obliviously.

Tino rushes away from the awkward situation. They watch him leave.

Gilbert loses interest fast. "So tell me about yourself, Matthew. And do you have a nickname or something I can call you? I feel like we're in some sort of posh business meeting."

"You can call me Mattie if you want. That's the only nickname I have. Not enough people realize I exist to have a cool nickname…" he says sadly.

"What are you talking about? How could anyone ignore you?! You're so cute and handsome and… and… Handsome, very handsome!"

Matthew blushes. He gets redder and redder. And then so does Gilbert. Both men look away.

Luckily, Tino appears and sets their drinks in front of them. Matthew takes a large swig of his while Gilbert just stares blankly at his. "It's so red…" he says, mystified. Then, curiously, "Why is it red?"

"It has tomato and clam juice in it. It's really popular in the north. Try some. I swear it doesn't taste as bad as it sounds."

Gilbert throws him an unconvinced look, but he takes a sip. He gags and nearly spits it out. "It's spicy!"

"Sorry, I forgot to mention that." Matthew frowns and slightly curls inwards.

Gilbert takes another tentative sip. "It's good. I just wasn't expecting it."

Matthew's face lights up. "Really?"

"Ja," Gilbert smiles. "So, I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new in town?"

"Yes and no. My family and I used to live here when I was little, but we moved away. Now, my brother and I have moved back as part of his job."

"You live with your brother still?"

"Yeah, but it's not because I can't get a job or something. I actually have a really good job that's stable and pays well," Matthew shyly protests.

Gilbert raises his hands in defense. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings; I lived with my brother for the longest time too. I just haven't met that many people who did the same."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to misunderstand."

"I don't think anybody does, but _I_should be the one apologizing," he says pointedly.

"It's alright. Do you still live with your brother too?"

"Ah, no… He died a long time ago."

Matthew blushes and jumps to his feet. His drink slams on the table. "Oh, gosh, I'm so sorr- I didn't mean to-" He wants to give Gilbert a hug but he's too timid, so he flails around instead.

"It's okay, Mattie. I got over it; he wouldn't have wanted me to spend my time morning and moping over his death. Forget I even said anything." What Gilbert says is true, but he still feels a faint twinge in his heart at the mention of how his brother is dead. And will never come back. And he'll never get to hug him again and- He shakes himself from his melancholy. _D mἠ._Gilbert hasn't thought of how much he misses Ludwig in over a century and Matthew comes along and brings it up.

Matthew stops failing around. "Are you sure?"

Gilbert gives Matthew what he hopes is a reassuring smile. "Yes."

Matthew throws a sad smile back.

An idea suddenly hits Gilbert. "Why don't drink the night away? As some sort of ode to brothers and future happiness. How 'bout it Mattie?"

Matthew appears stunned. Then he looks like he's going to refuse, but his common sense doesn't get the best of him and he shyly nods.

Like a pale ghost coming out of a fog, Lukas appears out of the din of the bar.

"Aaaaahh!"

"Eeeek!"

"Holy $н€¡β , dude! What the £û¢₭ is your problem?!"

Lukas replies monotonously, "Before any excessive drinking occurs I need you both to sign these waivers and pay in advance."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What. The. £û¢£," Gilbert states.

"We changed our policy due to drunken customers causing damage to both property and themselves. Now any vandalism will be paid for."

Gilbert wonders if this has anything to do with his last brawl here when he slung a guy against a table. Both the table and the man's arm broke. Gilbert's paraphrased thoughts read something along these lines, "Surely that wouldn't have anything to do with it, would it?"

"Alright," Matthew finally speaks up in a squeaky voice.

Gilbert follows his lead, "Fine, I'll do it too."

Lukas places the documents in front of them and after they are signed, he disappears back into the fog from which he came.

* * *

"Mattie, I'm a'gonna call you birdie from now -hic- ooon."

"Why 'birdie?'"

"Because that's what all sparks should be called."

Matthew giggles at Gilbert's use of old-fashioned slang.

"Wait, Ti, Tino, don't take away the shots! I'm making a, a-a, a house with them! L-like people do with cards." _He currently has enough for it_, Matthew thinks. _He's certainly worse off than me, but that's be-_Gilbert falls into Matthew's lap. They look into each others' eyes while Gilbert raises a hand to stroke Matthew's cheek.

"I'm tired of drinking." Matthew starts; that's the first time Gilbert hasn't slurred or stammered from the drinking in a while. He calms himself.

"What do you want to do?" He runs his fingers through Gilbert's soft, silky hair. He did not expect it to feel like the clouds it resembles.

"I don't think I can get home by myself."

"Do you want me to drive you there?"

"My flat's not somewhere that your car can get to."

_Then how did you get here?_Matthew wants to ask, but it's not the time or place for that. "Do you want to run down at my place?"

Gilbert smirks suggestively. "If you'll let me."

Matthew's glad he paid in advance because now they can walk right out together without any interruptions. Matthew pulls Gilbert up by shoulders and Gilbert passively complies. They slide out of the booth. Gilbert leans against Matthew as they make their way to the hover-car.

Matthew's car hums to life when it recognizes his presence. "That. That is a nice car."

"Thank you. It's an old 2710, but she runs finer than most new cars. Her only problem is she doesn't have a reliable autopilot; she starts to climb if I don't watch her."

Matthew helps Gilbert into the passenger side and the moment his butt touches the seat, Matthew's date is out like a light. Matthew smiles. While "drunk and passed out" is not a good look for most, Gilbert pulls it off nicely. His fuzzy, unkempt hair is all the cuter and his soft open expression makes him appear almost angelic.

Matthew slides into the driver's seat and starts the smooth ride home. The trip is a few minutes longer than it should have been, but that's because despite his mistrust of the autopilot Matthew trusts his driving skills less.

Matthew stops the car in his port. It softly lulls down to sleep. He gets out and is about to help the sleeping Gilbert out when Gilbert bursts out of the car and shouts, "The awe-aw-awesome me is here!" proudly.

Matthew explodes into laughter. He doesn't stop until he runs out of air. He bends over to get some and then looks up to see Gilbert leaning over him and laughing too.

They walk into Matthew's apartment, holding each other. Gilbert starts kissing Matthew's neck. He tries to suck and leave hickeys. Matthew lets out a soft moan. Gilbert stops in his conquest to lift his head and kiss Matthew on the lips.

A hockey stick hits him in the side of the head before he can get there. He falls to the ground and his vision grows dark.

* * *

The research project mentioned in the summary will be introduced (if not started) in Chapter two.

I fully reccommend reading this on Deviantart rather than here because I'm more likely to update earlier there (I posted this story on Monday there) and I have more of an idea about what the heck I'm doing. I also have stories there that include reader-inserts (I think my info shows my opinion on those both on here and there) and one-shots that I may never end up posting on here (it feels weird). I also respond back to messages and comments much more quickly on Deviantart.

I decided to rewrite the beginning of i2728/i and take out the events of the prologue and Chapter One. I promise to include the information in them in the first five chapters of the rewrite. If you read them, they'll probably provide insight into the story, but I intend to include the information in them later anyway. If I manage to forget something by the end of Chapter Five, then please hit me over the head (metaphorically) and complain (loudly).

*I tried to make it possible to figure out what Gilbird says (or what Gilbert thinks he does) with context clues, but in case I didn't do a good enough job:  
Cheep cheep?- Do I have food?  
Cheep chirp chee- Have some of my food.  
Weep Cheep?- Why not eat a caterpillar?  
Tweet- Suit yourself.  
Weep?- What?

Future slang and phrases used this chapter  
Disconnected- laid off (Now that everything is electronic, people tell the computer chips they have installed into their brains what they want to type or do on the internet. Employers realized they could throwback to the original use for computers by setting up networks that the employees could plug into to do work. Banning or disconnecting someone from the network became the preferred method of firing; it wasn't messy and didn't have to be done face to face.)  
Perk- punk and jerk combined  
Spark- outdated slang meaning hottie  
Run down- coming from break which came from crash; meaning "Do you want to crash at my place?"  
Port- garage has become completely out of fashion, so carport was used more often and now it's been shortened down to port

Would anyone like to help me come up with future slang and insults? If so could you please comment and explain why you think someone would use the word or phrase in the future?

So about my lazy censorship. Since I orginially post these on DA, I had to comply with their rules. I didn't want to use the mandatory mature content because there was a little swearing, so I did that or whatever you want to call it instead.

Please tell me of any grammar mistakes (especially tense changes (I caught some of them, but I don't know if I got all of them))  
Hetalia belongs to Himaruya

Original prologue and first chapter:  
Prologue /d5135yg  
Chapter 1 /d52uyez

Guide to i2728/i  
/d5f59fq


End file.
